Robot Unicorn Attack: UniNightMare
by Dogs2me
Summary: A Tale About How A Unicorn Grew Up And How He Got Himself Into The Arena For Running And Dashing. He Thought It Would Be Good, But He Never Knew It Would Turn Out To Be Hell Itself. Please Read & Review. Rated PG For Some Words Like: Hell.


**Note From The Author**

**H**ello, Just to say that this is based off my new favourite game: Robot Unicorn Attack and Robot Unicorn Attack Heavy Metal.  
>Apart from the running grounds and smashing stars and that, everything is my own design. Also, this is rated PG, for some violent scenes like rivers of blood and some words such as 'Gay', that young children may not understand.<p>

Please Read & Review.

Dogs2me

**Robot Unicorn Attack: Robo-Nightmare**

**Chapter 1. The Tale Begins**

**I **am a unicorn, who has lost the will to live, which has been driven insane by the fate that awaited me as a Foal. I lost all my family and friends, as they gave up and fell to their deaths.

I cannot take a break or eat and drink, for if I stop running, I will fall to my death.

I am the last unicorn who cannot EVER stop running. What have I done to deserve this?

I am the last unicorn who cannot EVER stop running, and this is my story.

When did this all start you may ask?

Well it all started a few days after I was born. I was an only-child and didn't have any friends.

I used to get teased day after day, about my horn for they were normal horses and I was treated as a freak. I was used for their advantage. Every now and then, they used to let me join in their games of tag but if I did, I always had to be on, and when I actually did catch up to one of the foals, they always turned around and said: "Time Out." on purpose so that they could just sit there and take a break, while I was hopelessly charging around, getting a bunch of "TIME OUT!"'s thrown at me left, right and centre. Life was hard.

My parents used to tell me stories about foals just like me who got good homes, taking care of their own babies and getting ridden by people. Nice people who have feelings and love horses and animals, no matter how they act or what they look like, and they wo0uld spend their free time playing with the human's pet dog, running after the barking creature with four legs. Then there were stories about others that weren't as lucky as the ones with homes, who spend all their life in the pits of hell, constantly running and smashing themselves into scary looking boulders with Satan's unicorn engraved in the centre. If they ever stop, they would fall into the rivers made of blood, and get eaten by the screaming piranhas, the Devil's making himself.

I used to think that they were just make-believe, but that was before all the crazy-ness started to happen.

I was sat outside in the corner of the field one day, sadly watching all the foals play. I was so upset that I was different. How come I was the only one with a horn?  
>Why did I look like such a freak?<p>

Then a new comer arrived. A pink foal with blue eyes and a lovely smile. She seemed to have a horn like me, which was very strange indeed.

I thought that she would have been just like the others. Taking advantage of me, bullying me and staying in groups, turning everyone against me. I was expecting the strange foal to go and play with the others, but instead she came galloping over to me.

"Hi, how come you're sat by yourself over here? I'm Sparky by the way." She said to me not being able to stay still from excitement.

I thought for a few seconds not sure weather to tell the truth or not.

"I don't play with them. They won't include me in their games because I'm different. I have a horn, and they don't." I told her lowering my head sadly.

"What's your name?" She asked me refusing to leave.

"Strop." I replied.

"Ok then, Strop. Has your parents ever told you what you are?" She asked lying down next to me.

"Yes. I'm a horse. But I seem to have a horn on the front of my head, and everyone teases me for it." I told her.

"Well, we are actually a very, very, VERY, rare breed of horse. We are Unicorns! They just tease us because we have horns and they don't! Their parents tell them stories about lucky foals like us, and we grow up to be unique, while they are all the same!" She explained.

I gave her a blank expression.

She sighed but tried again to explain it.

"Look, what I am saying, is that they laugh at us because we are different, while we can laugh at them for they are all the same." She said eating some grass.

I sighed and put my head n the floor.

"Come on, let's go and ask if we can join in!" Sparky whinnied.

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea." I replied quietly blinking away some happy tears that I may have found a friend.

"Oh come on!" She shouted kicking some grass at me.

"Okay, Ok I'm coming!" I said getting up and running after her. She ran up to the other foals who were galloping around the fields like crazy.

"Hello. Can we play?" She asked a chocolate coated foal with a white strip down his muzzle.

"Hey, Charlie, come look at this!" The chocolate foal shouted over to a black foal who also had a white strip down his nose.

The black foal came bounding over.

"Wow. I never thought I would see two freaks!" Charlie teased as the chocolate foal gave them an evil look.

"Hey, everyone! Come look at these!" He shouted out rudely.

All the other foals came darting over to stare at the two strange horses in front of them.

"Look, the freak has found a girlfriend!" Charlie snorted. Everyone started to laugh. Apart from the two poor foals who were different.

I backed away a bit, knowing that this would happen.

Sparky got annoyed that they would take the Mickey out of them for they were uniquely different. Her nostrils began to flair with anger, her eyes narrowing and snarled.

"I take it your gay then, otherwise you wouldn't be hanging out with a load of boys." Sparky snorted angrily.

The two foals looked at each other a bit shocked about being answered back and that they had been given such a strong remark.

"Oooooo." The other foals jeered around them, as annoying kids usually do.

"Shut it Pom-Pom, and for your information, we aren't." Phillip the brown horse commented.

Sparky wasn't really affected by anything like this, for she had had a hard time at the last place she was and these foals didn't seem as bad. She would probably be able to think of a way to get them all to like her and Strop.

Obviously, I had given up and she knew it. She knew that it would be up to her to get them all to like us.

The horses looked at us then walked off as if we hadn't said anything and continued to play.

Sparky smiled knowing that she had actually won a fight for once.

I watched in amazement. I didn't know what I was doing so different to her.

She turned around and walked past me.

"Come on then. We will play our own game. We don't need them." She said to me.

I followed her still a little un-easy about what had just happened.

"So what games do you know?" She asked me.

I hadn't really played many games as you already know from earlier, only tag which was a little un-fair for me from always being on.

"I don't know…I haven't actually played a game before. Only tag." I replied.

Sparky looked at me a little surprised that I hadn't actually played a game before.

"Ok then. Have you ever heard of pretend?" She asked smiling.

"No, not really. What is it?" I confessed smiling back.

"Oh. It's a little hard to explain. Have you seen films before where people are in it?" She asked me trying her best to explain it as easy and as non-confusing as she could.

"Yeess?" I replied wondering where this was going.

"Well, its like that, but we make up what happens and we pretend to be that thing if you know what I mean."

"Oh right, I get it. You mean we are someone out of a film and we do our own version of it?" I asked finally getting a hint on what she meant.

"Yeah, or you can make your own character up!" She whinnied.

"Ok then lets give it a shot. Who do you want to be?" I asked actually excited about playing it.

"Um…. Not sure actually. Ah, I know, I will be Lady GaGa." She told me.

"That's the pop star right?" I asked her, just to be sure I knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah!" She confirmed. "And who would you like to be?"

"I don't know…Who do you think I should be?" I questioned not sure of whom I could be.

"Erm…. How abouuttt….. The Doctor? Y'know, from Doctor Who?"

"Yeah, I love watching that!" I shouted.

"Good, so do I. We can talk about it later!" She shouted back.

So with that, we played for hours throughout the day, only stopping to eat and drink.

I noticed that while we were playing, all the other foals that had bullied me were watching us from the other side of the field. They were playing hide and seek, but I didn't care, for I had found a much better game to play and a really good friend.

Soon, it was dark and we had to go home. She had told me that she lived a few stables down from where I lived, literally around the corner. I was glad that she lived close. As I went inside the stable, I told me parents all about the day I had had. I fell asleep in the hay while I was half-way through telling them.

'I will tell them the rest tomorrow.' I thought as I yawned and closed my eyes.

My parents smiled at each other before lying down next to me and going to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a brand new day, with Sparky, my new best friend.


End file.
